The use of multi-hole pressure probes is a longstanding approach for measuring flow angles, stagnation and static pressures. Orthogonal flow angles as well as stagnation and static pressure may all be deduced from pressures measured at, for instance, several well chosen locations on the probe. Since the Mach number is a unique function of the ratio of stagnation to static pressure, the Mach number may also be derived from the pressures measured by a multi-hole pressure probe. A larger number of measurement locations on a multi-hole pressure probe may generally improve measurement accuracy but in exchange for an increased probe size. Probe size may be important for reducing disturbances in the flow field. However, a reduction in probe size typically leads to reducing the number of measurements, which may result in fewer flow variables. Furthermore, to enable fabrication of small probes, the static pressure ports on these steady state probes are usually connected to remote pressure transducers over long lengths of small diameter tubing, which may restrict their time response to several seconds or longer. The need to obtain higher frequency measurements leads to the development of high frequency probes. The high frequency response of these probes may be set by three factors: a frequency response of the transducer, which is generally higher than other factors and may not be limiting; a resonant frequency of any cavity between the surface of the probe and a diaphragm of a transducer; and a vortex shedding frequency of the body of the probe, which may scale with the size of the probe and fluid velocity. The latter two factors may scale with the size of the probe, resulting in smaller probes yielding a higher usable frequency response. Using silicon-on-insulator (SOI) sensor fabrication techniques as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,671, “FUSION BONDING TECHNIQUE FOR USE IN FABRICATING SEMICONDUCTOR DEVICES,” provides small multi-hole probes with improved high frequency operation, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,069,732, entitled “ULTRA-MINIATURE MULTI-HOLE PROBES HAVING HIGH FREQUENCY, HIGH TEMPERATURE RESPONSES,” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,418, entitled “ULTRA MINIATURE MULTI-HOLE PROBES HAVING HIGH FREQUENCY RESPONSE,” all of which are assigned to Kulite Semiconductor Products, Inc. These tubular probes have a front probe surface that includes four or five apertures, wherein each aperture is associated with a separate high frequency transducer exposed to the pressure media. However, the use of absolute transducers in the probes to perform measurements of very small changes in pressure may introduce errors. Such errors may be associated with the use of separate high pressure absolute transducers for measuring very small changes in pressure riding on top of the stagnation pressure, which is a typical occurrence with low speed turbo-machinery. Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques for ultra-miniature multi-hole flow angle probes. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and the foregoing technical field and background.